rpg_koelnfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Das Boot Teil 1
Audiolog Grunt, 12.3.2065 Heute mal nen Run bei dem fast alles wie geschmiert gelaufen ist. langsam wird nen richtiges Team aus den Chummern. Früh am Morgen hat ein Kontakt von Hawk angerufen und gemeint es gäbe vielleicht Arbeit. So einer von Lonestar. Es ging darum dass bei ihnen eine Anzeige wegen Diebstahl eingegangen ist. Und da der Klient sein Schmuckstück schneller wiederhaben wollte, hat er uns oder eher Hawk angesprochen. Hawk war aber außer Gefecht, der hat gehustet und gefiebert als ob er Vitas hat. Den konnten wir für den Run abschreiben. Dann diesmal halt ohne den Marine. Wir trafen uns mit dem Johnson in einem öffentlichen Cafe, irgendwo in der Mall. Wie Rando herausfand, war der ein Ex-marine mit einer ganz guten Kasse und einem Boot. Also nen richtig grosses Boot, sicherlich 250K Nuyen wert. Und genau das wurde ihm vorletzte Nacht aus dem Hafen geklaut. Und das wollte er wieder haben. Wir hatten auch diesmal zum ersten Mal den Elfenmagier Helkado dabei. Dies ist sozusagen die Probe, ob er sich im Team halbwegs macht. Gute magische Unterstützung ist in unserem Job ein echt großer Vorteil. Und ich denke nicht, dass ich das in nächster Zeit erreichen kann. Der Johnson wollte also sein Boot wieder haben. Er fing mit 80K an, wir haben ihn aber auf 120 K hochgehandelt. Dazu noch 30 K wenn wir ihm seine Taucherausrüstung wiederbringen, unbeschadet. Diese Menge an Cred machte mich irgendwie etwas stutzig. Er faselte da zwar etwas von Versicherung und dass die auch was zahlen würde. Trotzdem: 120 K für ein Boot? Er würde 10K jeden Abend ab morgen abziehen, also mussten wir uns beeilen. Wir haben sonst noch die Zugangscodes fürs Boot und den Liegeplatz bekommen, eine Nummer vom Johnson und das wars. Wir sind knapp ne Stunde später bereits am Hafen gewesen. Recht geringe Sicherheit. Wie Hel mitteilte, ein paar schwachte Geister und Watcher. Rando forschte in der Matrix nach, fand aber nichts besonderes. Ich hab mir nen kleinen Joke mit Hel's Schuhen ( Die Schuhe eines Magiers : der zurückgelassene Köprer eines astral projezierten Magiers) erlaubt. Es ist doch immer gut, eine Ausgabe des Playtroll dabei zu haben. Wir fanden recht schnell heraus, dass an dem Computersystem herummanipuliert wurde und nachdem Hel seinen Charme einsetzte, um eine Sekretärin zu umgarnen, haben wir von ihr den entscheidenden Hinweis bekommen. Die GPS-Daten der Anzüge sind irgendwo vor der Luxus-Insel Outmare angepeilt worden. Dort würden wir zu erst nachsehen. Also hackte Rando sich eine Mitgliedschaft in dem Yachtclub da, wir liehen uns ein Boot und sind am Abend, mit einer grossen Buzzkiste voller Ausrüstung, angeln gefahren. Bevor wir an Bord gingen haben Rando und ich einem Opa noch geholfen, seinen Motor zu flicken - es war nichts besonderes, er hat nur schrott mit dem Teil gebaut. Man soll nicht an Ausrüstung sparen... Draussen auf dem Meer haben wir dann gegen Sonnenuntergang die Koordinaten gesucht und schliesslich die Yacht auch gefunden. Wir sind so unauffällig wie möglich dran vorbei gekuttert, besoffene Hobby-angler mimend. Ans Angeln könnt ich mich fast gewöhnen… Die Wache auf dem Boot hat uns bemerkt, aber wir waren wohl unscheinbar genug. Sobald es dunkel war, haben wir uns auf 700 Meter entfernt mit dem Boot auf die Lauer gelegt - now it's Time for Business.